prodigiosa ladybug, chat noir y dama abillie(dama abeja)
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: que pasaria si el padre de adrien se casase y adrien tuviera una nueva hermana, de la cual se convertiria en su nueva compañera junto a ladybug y chatnoir, sera una gran historia un nuevo comienza, y la oportunidad de marinette para recuperar una vieja amistad.


hola a todos amigos, escribo sobre ladybug nuestro querido chatnoir(que traje mas guai), en esta historia escribire sobre mi personaje y descendiente del prodigio de la abeja, y lo mejor es que adrian tendra una dulce hermanastra y una nueva madrastra, pero buenas claros, no como los de la cenicienta, pero a parte de eso marinette recuperara a una antigua mejor amiga, habra amistades rivalidades y cosas maravillosas.

espero que os guste y comenteis.

capitulo 1: la nueva chica.

era una estupenda mañana en la mansion agreste, adrien desayunaba, tranquilamente esperando el regreso de su padre, entonces entro dentro, dandole los buenos dias a su hijo.

gabriel:buenos dias hijo mio.

adrien:buenos días papa, volviste de viaje, me alegro de que llegaras bien, que tal fue el viaje.

gabriel:fue estupendo, el mejor viaje de mi vida.

adrien:vaya hoy pareces muy contento, te paso algo bueno.

gabriel:me alegra de que lo que lo preguntes hijo mio, tengo una noticia que darte.

adrien:una noticia, cual.

gabriel, pues veras, conocia una mujer maravillosa.

adrien:una mujer, ma,maravillosa.

gabriel: es dulce, amable, inteligente, tal como lo era tu madre, la conozco desde hace 2 años, y ella y yo tomamos una decisión.

adrien:decisión , que decisión?.

gabriel:le he pedido que se case conmigo.

adrien:COMO, QUE HAS DICHO?!.

GABRIEL:se que te ha pillado de sorpresa, pero esa mujer me encanta y seria una madre maravillosa.

adrien:como has podido ocultarme algo tan importante.

gabriel:ella mismo me lo pidio, y no solo eso, ella tambien tiene una hija encantadora, ella te gustara, llegaran esta tarde para instalarse.

adrien:intalarse, encima vienen a vivir aqui.

gabriel:por supuesto, ya veras que maravilla.

adrien:maravilla, debiste consultarmelo.

gabriel:lo hecho pensando en ti, necesitas una madre que cuide de ti cuando, no este contigo, y tendras una hermanita con quien divertirte, en tus dias libres, ella al igual que tu es una cantante famosa.

adrien:ya me voy a la escuela. se marcho en el coche donde su guarda espaldas, le llevaba junto a nathali.

mientras en la casa de marinette.

mari:bien hora de ir a la escuela, a ver a se tropezo y le cayo una caja lleno de recuerdos.

mari:o que torpe , mientras tikki se fijo en una pequeña foto.

tikki:marinette esa eras tu de niña.

mari:haber, a si de cuando tenia 8 años, que pequeña era.

tikki:y que mona, y quien es la niña que esta a tu lado.

mari:o se llamaba isabel, pero de cariño la llamaba sissi era una amiga estupenda, siempre estaba a mi lado, haciamos de todo juntas como hacemos alya y yo.

tikki:y que fue de ella.

mari:se mudo a japon, como estaba muy lejos perdimos el contacto, fue una lastima, pero si la hubieras conocido, te pareceria una persona maravillosa.

tikki: o marinette, esto vas a llegar tarde.

mari:que ahi madre, llego tarde. vamos deprisa, se fueron hacia haya.

nathali:señorito adrien, se que no es facil, que su padre se case, a mi tampoco me conto nada.

adrien:lo se nthali, el problema es que no conozco a esa mujer , ni a su hija, y si no es lo que mi padre piensa, no quiero a una mujer que no me quiera, ni me aprecie en mi casa.

natali:seguro que ella sera una mujer encantadora, y su hija seguro que te apreciara como eres.

adrien:ojala tengas razón.

mientras marinette acerca con su amiga alya a la escuela.

alya:un poco mas y llegas tarde.

mari:tienes razón, es que encontre una foto de una antigua amiga.

alya:asi a enseño la foto de marinette pequeña junto a su antigua amiga, ella la miro extrañada.

mari:que ocurre.

alya:esta chica me suena pero no me acuerdo donde.

mari:estas segura, no sera que la estas confundiendo.

alya:puede ser, pero juraria que la he visto en algun lugar.

mari:si fuera asi, me gustaria que me lo dijeras para volverla a ver.

alya:si consigo acordarme te lo dire.

marinette:eres la mejor.

alya:lo se. entonces llego adrien, pero no ponia su sonrisa de siempre, marinette y alya lo observaron.

marinette:hoy adrien, parece enfadado, por algo.

alya: si, desde luego feliz no se le ve, sera mejor que hoy no te acerques a el. de repente chloe se acerca a adrien, dandole un abrazo.

chloe:adrien cielo buenos dias.

adrien:chloe no estoy de humor, importa dejarme se quedo boca-abierta.

chloe:o pero bueno si el siempre es ambale conmigo, que le pasara.

sabrina:estara de mal humor.

choe:o no me digas, con lo adorable que soy, ya se le regalare alguna cosita para que se le pase. dijo y marinette les hizo gracias como adrin rechazaba a chloe. mientras nino le pregunto que le pasaba.

nino:o colega que te ocurre, pareces mal-humorado.

adrien:prefiero no decir nada.

nino:esta bien cuando te sientas que quieres contarmelo solo avisame colega.

adrien:gracias amigo. marinette lo observaba.

mas tarde cuando llego la tarde, adrien salio antes que los demas, marinette se encontro con el.

mari:ho, se giro a marinette y le sonrio.

adrein:o hola marinette,como estas?.

mari:o, yo de maravilla, osea mejor que nunca por que estas tu, o sea por que me alegra verte, osea, bien estoy bien, y tu?.dijo, adrien se le escapo un poco la risa.

adrien:podria estar mejor.

mari:me gustaria preguntar , pero a lo mejor prefieres no hablar de , se dio cuento en lo que dijo, y le proporciono una sonrisa.

adrien:muy bien, veras mi padre llego esta mañana de su viaje a londres, me alegre de verlo, pero resulta que hace dos años conocio una mujer y ahora resulta que le ha pedido que se case con el.

mari:y eso es malo verdad?.

adrien:asi es, ni si quiera me lo dijo, no me pregunto, y ahora esta tarde vendran a instalarse una completa desconocida y con su hija, y si ellas no son buenas conmigo o mi padre.

mari:lo dices como si fueran la madrastra o la hermanastra del cuento de la cenicienta.

adrien:sabes algo asi.

mari:o adrien, la vida no es como en los cuentos de hadas , seguro que sera una buena madre y su hija sera una buena hermana, solo dales una oportunidad, por que aun no los conozcan no significa que sean malas personas. dijo adrien se quedo pensativo y luego vio que ella tenia razón.

adrien;tienes razón gracias marinette, tu si que sabes como animarme. dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla, su coche ya le esperaba y subio a el diciendole adios a marinette.

marinette se quedo en shock.

tikki:marinette, marinette, hola, tierra llamando a marinette.

mari:me ha besado en la mejilla, me a besado en la mejilla, si jajajajjajajjajaja, o tikki este es uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida.

tikki: me alegro por ti marinette, pero sera mejor que vuelvas a casa para hacer tus deberes.

mari:estoy tan feliz que lo hare con gusto, tralara, tralra tarareando su canción toda feliz( aunque en mii opinion si ella supiera quien es chat noir estaria mas feliz).

luego cuando adrien llego a su casa, y se preparo para recibir a la prometida de su padre.

gabriel:o adrien, estas listo para recibir a tu futura madre.

adrien:sabes he estado pensando que esta bien que hayas conocido a esa mujer pero que no me lo dijeras antes me molesto.

gabriel:tienes razón adrien, siento no habertelo dicho antes, pense que seria una buena sorpresa, prometo que a partir de ahora antes de tomar una decisión te consultare.

adrien:lo prometes.

gabriel:si lo repente sono el timbre- o ya estan aqui.

nathali abrio la puerta y gabriel se acerco a voz dulce saludaba a grabriel, desde ls escalera vio a una mujer de peinado bob castaño claro,y con un traje elegante, le dio un beso a gabriel.

x:me alegro tanto de verte, gabi.

gabriel:y yo, vanessa, el es mi hijo adrien.

vane:o este jovencito tan encantador es adrien, encantada de conocerte adrien.

adrien:lo mismo digo. dijo dandole la mano.

vane:ella es mi hija isabel, pero puedes llamarla sissi. de repente detras de ella salio una chica del mismo color de pelo de su madre, su peinado era un poco de tirabuzon, llevaba una blusa de color purpura uno piratas baquros con zapatos de tacon rojos( art/miraculous-ladybug-sissi-615151907 , en este sitio vereis una imagen de como es cuqui espero que os guste.)

sissi:hola adrien, nuevo hermanito, encantada de conocerte. dijo dandole un abrazo.

adrien:lo, lo, mismo digo.

sissi:gabriel, me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, eres tan guapo, como me dijo.

adrien:O gracias.

gabriel:adrien `por que no le muestras la casa, dormira en tu dormitorio hasta que tenga el suyo.

, ella le miro con una hermosa sonrisa, guiandola hasta su habitacíon llebando su maleta, entraron dentro.

sissi:oooooooooo, vaya que grande es maravillosa.

adrien:gracias, puedes dormir en mi cama hasta que tengas tu propio cuarto.

sissi: o eres un cielo adrien, guau vaya sombrero mas bonito, es un bombin, con plumas y todo eso, me lo puedo probar.

adrien:supongo que si. se lo puso.

sissi: o me queda perfecto, que tal me poniendo una mueca para hacer reir a adrien.

adrien:pre, precioso. poniendo cara de extrañado.

sissi:venga, me queda gracioso. se puso hacer tonteria para hacer reir a adrien, hasta que al fin lo consiguio.

sissi:jajaaj te he hecho reir.

adrien:no es verdad.

sissi:si que lo es adrien, hermanito , venga, riete tienes una linda , a el le seguia haciendo reir.

adrien:basta haras que se me rebiente el vientre de la risa.

sissi:o eres un encanto adrien, tengo ganas de conocerte mejor.

en una parte plagg mientras comia su queso se fijo, vio a sissi, y dentro el pensaba.

plag:quien es esa preciosa joya, es como una queso que esta para comersela, preciosa, adorable, que hermosa.

sissi:ahi que hambre tengo teneis queso camenber.

adrien:te gusta ese queso apestoso.


End file.
